killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Arbiter
A Sangheili referred to as simply "The Arbiter" is an alien warrior of the Covenant empire and a guest character from the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Arbiter Halo series] appearing in Killer Instinct Season 3. His appearance was teased at the Killer Instinct World Cup in 2016. Appearance Arbiter is a member of the Sangheili alien race, somewhat reptilian creatures who tower over humans with their large height and armored flesh. As a Sangheili, he possesses scaly dark brown skin, piercing yellow eyes, four mandible-like lips around his mouth, two fingers and two thumbs on each hand (similar to Glacius' race), and somewhat small legs that are always bent at the knees. He is equipped with a custom brown, grey, and gold suit of battle armor known as the Kaidon armor with an ornate helmet and one sleeveless arm, and most often wields a customized Energy Sword known as "Prophet's Bane", a Type-51 Carbine, and a set of Plasma Grenades - traditional weaponry for the Arbiters of the Covenant. Story The Arbiter here is not the same being as Thel 'Vadam, who is a deuteragonist in Halo 2, but rather an amalgamation of themes and traits of other Arbiters (including Thel's armor, weaponry, and some of his speech mannerisms).http://forums.ultra-combo.com/t/the-arbiter-s-trailer/5091/214 rukizzel, a community manager for KI, explains who exactly this Arbiter is on the official forums All that is known about his past is that he has once fought against the Covenant empire's corruption and battled the Flood. He arrives on the Earth at an unknown date, where he encounters the fighters of the Killer Instinct universe. They do battle with him out of curiosity and for sport. Gameplay * Combo Trait - Combat Evolved: Arbiter can tack on a Plasma Grenade or fire his Type-51 Carbine to deal additional damage after performing a Throw, Energy Sword strike, or any Ender. Special Moves *Type-51 Carbine: Arbiter fires a three-shot burst from his Type-51 Carbine. The Carbine holds 18 rounds of radioactive ammo; once the magazine has been emptied, gunshots are replaced by melee attacks. *Plasma Grenade: Arbiter throws an anti-personnel plasma grenade that sticks to whatever it lands on, including opponents, and detonates after a three-second delay, with the blast capable of harming both players if they are too close. The throwing distance can be changed by pressing Forward or Backward. The Arbiter carries three grenades, but replacement grenades are salvaged over time. Stage Arena of Judgment Set on Sangheilios near the ruins of Nuursa. The arena was once used as a place of debate long ago, but has since been abandoned and ravaged by time. In the background, Elite forces of both the Covenant and the Swords of Sangheilios battle one another in a shootout. As the match progresses, the battle destroys the various statues and architecture housed throughout the arena, and vehicles such as Ghosts and Scorpions lose control, demolishing the walls as they crash through. The stage utilized several existing assets from Halo 5: Guardians in its creation. Quotes Gallery Thelteaser.PNG|Arbiter teaser Arbiter HeroartFinal.jpg|Arbiter's Arena of Judgement Arbiter-Trailer-Screen-1024x576.png|Arbiter's trailer reveal Trivia *The Arbiter's default costume is based on Thel 'Vadam's Kaidon armor from Halo 5: Guardians, while his retro costume is based on his design from Halo 2: Anniversary. **The default Arbiter uses the Prophet's Bane energy weapon, while the retro costume sees him wields the traditional Covenant Type-1 Energy Sword. *The Arbiter's accessories are based upon the armors used by various Sangheili warriors. These include the combat harness from Halo 2: Anniversary, the Ascetic armor from Halo 3, the Storm and Commander armors from Halo 4, and the Ranger and Zealot harnesses from Halo: Reach.Halo Waypoint explains the character's origins, stage, costumes, moves, etc. References Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Neutral Characters